mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Issue 19
The Mafia Gazette For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Editor In Chief: Carmela DeAngelis Managing Editor: William Randolph Hearst LEAVING THE LIGHTS ON: NEW YORK CRIME FAMILY ABANDONS THE CITY Some weeks before the war, it emerged yesterday that the mob had got together for a meeting in a fourth floor apartment in a Chicago suburb. The unassuming red brick building became unusually busy, with a number of cars arriving and departing throughout the afternoon. In attendance at this meeting were representatives of the most powerful crime families in the country and their meeting had, as always, an agenda. At the top of that agenda, far above book-making and minor territorial disputes, was the pressing concern of the city of New York. While the leaders of Chicago, Detroit and Miami all talk regularly, meetings of the entire mob council, typically each city boss and one of two of his advisers or top lieutenants, happen much less frequently, due to the constant scrutiny of law enforcement. With the abdication of wayward mobster Lord_Lucan from running the city, speculation was rife as to who would take over. As the days and weeks went on, no-one did. After a vote at the Chicago meeting the decision was unanimous and Tre swept to power as the new leader of New York. While the new man's elevation was not to everyone's liking, he crucially had the support of the bosses and had campaigned to run the city for some time, finally receiving their endorsement and his big chance. He seized that chance, forming "The Brotherhood" and immediately launching a recruitment drive. New York, traditionally a symbol of the mob's power, was not shy of recruits but likewise the new crew was never in any danger of becoming bigger than the well-established crews in Chicago, Miami and Detroit particularly. Tre's stint as the top man in New York was largely uneventful as he quietly went about his business. While he is considered to have lost more of his associates to gangland violence than any of the other families, none of these losses were particularly significant, with most deemed as low-level players. He also lasted longer than many privately expected he would. All of this made his recent apparent retirement all the more surprising, as the Brotherhood was wound up virtually overnight. New York didn't call a meeting and Tre made no announcements, opting instead to privately inform some of the other bosses that he faced a personal crisis and needed to return to Sicily. Most observers began to sense something was amiss when Tre began trying to get rid of his bodyguards. Bodyguards are akin to gold as currency in the underworld and cheap, reliable ones are not easily found. He then initially tried to get James McElroy to accept the entire family, with all of his ranks under the protection of Detroit. This was refused and he turned instead to Miami, with Marco_Polo agreeing to accept his crew into his wider family, presumably on a temporary basis. It was in Miami that a reporter caught up with Cooper, a one-time Brotherhood member in hiatus in the Sunshine state. Reporter: We notice Tre packed up in a haste and left New York. I understand you worked for him, any idea what's going on? Cooper: We've not really been told anything by Tre other than he wanted us to join Miami or Detroit. I got word from Marco that Tre has urgent business back in the old country so won't be around for a while. Reporter: We'd heard the same, some sort of family crisis. Have you been told if you'll return to the city? Cooper: I'd like to return back to New York because if I'd wanted to join up with Miami I'd have done that in the first place. While sources close to the leadership say no official decisions have been made in respect of New York, the decision to sell off his bodyguards suggests that Tre's return may not be imminent. If he is gone for a long time then questions remain, such as whether The Brotherhood have another figure with enough respect and power to lead in his place or whether another family altogether steps up to lead New York. With a dockworker having sighted Tre boarding a steamship bound for Italy, things are likely to change in his absence. NEW BOOKS FOR NEW TIMES: PROMOTIONS God_Himself's decision to address the mob masses concerning the war with Los Angeles had touched upon change. As it turns out, he wasn't lying. We've heard word that the mob families are intending to have a major meeting sometime in the next week. The top of the agenda this time? Made Men. Rather than close the books, it seems the process by which a family member can become "Made" is being changed instead. Our source tells us the requirements will be upped considerably with talk of a one-off payment of 20 million dollars being the least stringent of the new requirements. Street presence will now also be emphasised, as will the support of other families businesses, with the mob acting as a collective rather than individual fiefdoms. Will this mean individual family heads not having discretion over their own promotions? Our source refused to confirm that, perhaps fearful of a backlash. Historically "commission" type bodies have met with fierce opposition, as have efforts to centralise control. Our source also refused to confirm if these latest moves are Chicago, Detroit or Miami-based and linked to the rise in power of the sons and daughters of the defeated LA mob. Having dispersed throughout the US to places such as Detroit, Las Vegas and Miami, as well as staying in LA, Chicago in particular casts a watchful eye over their affairs. Their ability to stay inconspicuous wasn't helped by the decision of low-ranked Detroit associate Elah, believed to be the son of a prominent slain LA Capo, to challenge God on the very policies now being worked on. As another source put it, the tightening of the noose may precisely be in reaction to the concerns aired by this reported son of LA, doing exactly what a perceived enemy is perceived not to want you to do. As always we will bring you more information as and when we have it. MY KINDA TOWN: A DAY IN LAS VEGAS WITH PETERWHITMAN The smartly dressed bellhop directed us to open the double doors and enter the suite, where PeterWhitman had been working for 8 hours non-stop on a real estate deal. Nevertheless, he spared us time for a brief interview. Whitman himself is, dare we say it, something of a dapper mobster. And without wishing to resort to cliches, he's something of a refined character. A handsome man with a curled moustache and slicked hair, it's no exaggeration to suggest he might be more suited to a career in the movies. Perhaps this explains his relatively spotless arrest record and success in business. As the CEO of the Whitman Hotel Co, he presides over a multi-million dollar empire and the jewel in that crown, the Sin City Hotel in which this interview takes place, is a mirror of the man. Plush, elegant, whatever words you want to use, it's an opulent hotel which dwarfs the buildings around it. Las Vegas is something of a ground floor city, a gambling experiment traditionally viewed as an open teritory by the other crime families. While a centrepiece in previous empires, recent leaders have been more transitionally. James-McElroy abandoned the city altogether after some time here and Whitman jumped at the chance to make his move from Denver. Whitman lit a cigarette as we got down to business and we could hardly fail to miss the large ornate ring he sported on his smoking hand. Interviewer: "You're one of the nation's leading businessmen and a CEO for a well-known hotel chain. But federal sources also suggest you were known as a top Detroit lieutenant under CasperRyker before branching out to lead your own city. What's the thought process behind such a move and did you find it easy?" Whitman: "The move process was a long time coming. I was preparing myself for it at the correct time. In this world you can never be too careful on how quickly decisions can be made. Patience is a word that I would use to myself to improve my thought process. The move was fairly easy on just about everyones part. As for Detroit, well I like to leave Detroit in the past. I no longer entertain questions regarding my time there. I apologize for being blunt on the matter but thats how it is." We opted not to press the issue, having been advised that Whitman and Ryker had parted on bad terms, in favour of asking about recent events. Interviewer: "Recent events in the underworld led to the removal of the LA branch of the mob. As you know there were a number of deaths connected to events in Chicago. Did these events affect you in any way?" Whitman: "As for the LA-Chicago event, I can say I was quite surprised to see it happen. Then again I felt the peace between everyone was bound to break sooner or later. It always does. Was I affected? Of course. I lost friends on both sides. It made it difficult to be involved at that point so I had to remain neutral. Ultimately it was sad to see. I wish it had not come to that." Interviewer: "Denver, Dallas, Atlanta and New York are all currently vacant of mob leadership. Do you have a vote or any say on whether these cities get filled?" Whitman: "Inactive cities I would like to say a no-comment to that one as far as the voting aspect is concerned. I don't find it to be public business. Would I like to be filled? I think things would be more entertaining if they were, but the lack of mobsters these days seems to be a key factor." Our photographer commented on Whitman's jacket, cut in a fashionable style, making us wonder if clothes make the man. Interviewer: "Where do you buy your suits and do you have a preferred brand?" Whitman: "My suits? Tailor made sir! What kind of CEO would I be if I did not have my own custom suit maker at hand? Everything is custom." We ended on a sombre note. PeterWhitman being so well-spoken and seemingly cultured, we decided to ask about the hard side to his business affairs. Interviewer: "In your line of work, as a businessman and reputed mob figure, things can get rough. Has anyone ever made an attempt on your life?" Whitman: "An attempt on my life you say? Thats a bold question. I'll entertain this question briefly. In my Detroit days we were attacked by a Mr Brassi and his associates from Las Vegas. They ambushed us in our home city, but as events fell they were outnumbered. I certaintly saw some bullets that day." We thanked Mr Whitman for his time and went off to sample the delights of his hotel's casino. THE GERMAN, THE ACCOUNTANT AND THE JAILYARD SLAYING After several hours of painstaking, meticulous work, the official sat down behind his desk, looked at our reporter wearily and spoke simply. "He never existed." We'd been following up on a reported mob murder in an Atlanta suburb and it had all the hallmarks of a gangland hit. At least two witnesses saw the hit go down and a dozen more heard the shots. There were spent bullet cartridges on the sidewalk, pooled blood, a solitary, abandoned vehicle with one door open, a clear motive and at least two leads. It had everything. Except a body. MaxSchmelling was a handsome but withdrawn man, largely unknown to his neighbours save for his commute to and from work and an occasional encounter at some of the local stores. "I think he was German." Said one. He didn't smoke, didn't drink, blonde-haired and blue-eyed he looked, as one local put it "like a Fed." He'd returned to his house during lunch at November 15th and was on his way back to his vehicle when his killers struck. Or so it seemed. In the days that followed a body didn't turn up. No-one filed a missing persons report. The cops were stumped. This led us to the office of public records and our encounter with the official. "There may be another explanation." He'd added. "Your man definitely didn't exist, that much is clear. He filed no tax returns, no social security number, he has no record of employment, no arrest record and the name is probably a phony. Now I've heard about an illegal practice that some of the less scrupulous accountants indulge in, a service they offer to mob guys to disappear. It's usually used by guys who owe somebody big or a boss looking to duck the heat. Word has it your man had wealthy citizen connections and a reason to hide." We'd briefed the official that Schmelling was known by another name, Gants. They'd had a funeral for him and we'd got word that the name had been used by a mourner in attendance. This was a name linked to notorious New York Godfather Dayton_Fall, a name that itself continues to provoke disagreement, a coward to some, a hero to others. So why was this quiet man, a citizen, unconnected to crime, whacked out? Or was he whacked out? And what exactly was his link to Dayton_Fall, if any? Perhaps the mourner had been mistaken. We needed to know more and we were tipped off that one of the neighbourhood witnesses in Atlanta had recanted, They'd seen a man fire some shots but couldn't be sure that Schmelling was downed. The other was on the lam and couldn't be contacted, so suddenly the reliability of their accounts was in question.Something was schmelling decidedly rotten. A contact with customs provided a crucial clue. A new man had started working for Miami leader Marco_Polo, handling stolen goods and fencing. He'd turned up a day or so after Schmelling's apparent murder and was unknown to local law enforcement, who had no back-story on him. As word of Murphy's incarceration and possible execution had begun filtering through the mob, so Schmelling was apparently in a casket in an Atlanta cemetery and this new guy, McTaggart, was walking around doing business for the Miami mob, in the city right next to the one where Max had supposedly been killed. Sources said they were similar in gait and bearing and sounded the same. It was time to follow the trail to Atlanta. And then the trail went cold. Permanently. Someone had got to McTaggart in the Miami lockup, sticking a shank in his neck. He'd bled out right there in the jailyard, emptying like a tube of toothpaste as he gurgled his last. Quick, clean and untraceable. The jail authorities were less than helpful, refusing to comment on the prison murder. Inmates said off-the-record said McTaggart was a hoodlum when he died, suggesting Miami washed their hands of him. With it looking for all the world like a gangland hit, it seems "MaxSchmelling" had reason to hide after all. MURPHY IN THE CAN: TOP CITIZEN INCARCERATED AFTER MURDER PLOT DISCOVERED The men at the track turned and looked at the small man with glasses. It was a simple question. "Anyone seen Murphy around?" The answer? Not so simple. They were all regular gamblers, dividing their time between horse-racing, Hi and Lo and the blackjack tables. And suddenly they realised that the woman that they always saw regularly at the track, whispering to the heavy-set men and bodyguards that accompanied her, hadn't been seen for some days. One grizzled old veteran of a thousand dog-races made the point that Murphy generally hadn't been around in quite some time. In fact she had only started to come around after the Battle of Chicago and the events that followed. He added, perhaps unkindly, that she'd shown her face more recently to pick on the bones of what remained, like a vulture. While one such bone was newly-crowned LA leader Francesco_Sanili, credible sources suggest that Murphy has long since played her best hand. As banker and confidant to fearsome Chicago Boss Loco, she exerted a not-inconsiderable influence on his decision-making process, a process that led him to try and eliminate all of his rivals in a campaign of terror that eventually forced all of the other families to choose sides against him. Given that current Chicago leader, Loco's successor and the rumoured "Boss of all Bosses" God_Himself is alleged to have personally pulled the trigger to dispatch Loco, we're told Murphy "has no pull" with Chicago. Sources speculate that individual Capos working for The Cult may have been willing to listen to her offers if the "price was right" but that God also commands a high level of personal loyalty, with none willing to go against his word. So long as that word does not favour Murphy's ideas or presence, her impact is lessened. Detroit is said to be much the same, with Murphy unable to influence former leader CasperRyker or current leader James-McElroy.McElroy has been known to speak with her on matters of business, but sources say he is not committed either way to her affairs. Others in the family are said to be less receptive and more hostile to her approaches. With Miami leader Marco_Polo something of an unknown quality, Murphy doesn't have clear support from the "big three" and this might explain why Francesco_Sanili proved such a hard bone to chew. Given a pass after the battle of Chicago and remaining in LA to form the Italian Protective League, an Italian rights organisation that critics accuse of being a front for organised crime, Sanili displeased Murphy and became the target of a hit. A confirmed approach by Murphy to Detroit to do the deed was said to have been rebuffed and from there an apparent decree was issued by the big three families to all the rest, requesting that they fall in line on this issue. Anyone taking the contract would be eliminated. Before further negotiations could be completed or approaches made, federal agents knocked on the door of Murphy's mansion in the early hours. We were unable to confirmed the date of their visit, but we understand they carried with them a search and seizure order signed by famed Director Tony Bossis. We're told the previous edition of the Gazette does not form part of the evidence against her, but that the feds had evidence from conversations she herself had made, indicating that she had targeted members of the Sanili family on a repeated basis. Booked on a bloodlining charge, multiple pre-trial hearings are said to have taken place but neither a trial nor a release date has yet been confirmed. Francesco Sanili continues to refuse to talk to the press and we when we caught up with him leaving an LA store to ask about the arrest of his rival, he simply asked: "Murphy, who?".. Before entering his car and being driven off at speed by his driver. Sanili's apparent loss for words is in sharp contrast to his demeanour when seen at a recent late-night meeting at a Chicago diner. While the venue changed after our reporter was spotted in a nearby booth, we're told the table contained a briefcase big enough to hold "a few million dollars" and that the man meeting with Sanili looked suspiciously like one of Murphy's bodyguards.